Pressentiment
by Iwakura888
Summary: Una breve idea sobre cómo pudo haber sido la relación entre Kate y Amon.¡NO KxA!XP


Ohaio gozaimassss! Aquí tienen un nuevo intento de fic. Últimamente he estado algo obsesionada con la idea de cómo pudo haber sido Kate. Así que no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir algo sobre ella. Leí un fic en inglés que aseguraba que Kate había sido francesa, y la verdad yo no tengo idea; no recuerdo que lo hayan mencionado en la serie, pero bueno, luego se me van algunas cosas. De todas formas, puse a Kate de francesita porque me gustó la idea y porque vi en eso un pretexto para practicar mi francés (que es bastante malo).

Espero que les guste; es pequeño y no muy bueno, pero se lo dedico a Ahyma-sama, cuando termine de ver Robin y tenga la amabilidad de meterse a leer mis fics. Aishiteiru, sensei-sama! o

Michael buscaba información en la red. No había parado en todo el día y todavía no tenía los datos que le habían pedido. La joven de largos y castaños cabellos permanecía en su lugar. Buscaba también información sobre el mismo caso. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas. Era de mediana estatura y de rostro increíblemente atractivo. Sus pupilas eran de un profundo color avellana y lucía un encantador lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que aquélla era una criatura dulce e inocente, pero no lo era para nada. Era cazadora experta, fría, inexpresiva. Atenta siempre a cualquier detalle sospechoso en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, Kate era realmente una persona que nadie hubiera querido tener de enemiga. Era, después de Amon, la persona que más se imponía ante los demás. Aún así, los miembros de la STN-J ya le habían tomado cariño.

Amon no la veía, de cualquier modo, con buenos ojos. Nunca le había reconocido ningún logro, ni le había expresado alguna palabra de aliento ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, a la joven no le importaba la indiferencia de su compañero en lo más mínimo. La chica francesa se había dedicado exclusivamente a su trabajo desde que había llegado a la STN-J. No podía dejar de llevarse bien con sus colegas, pero no había amistad entre ellos.

Michael se había fijado en ella desde que había llegado. Notó que era bastante atractiva y supo desde el principio que sería una distracción para él. Pero se acostumbró a su presencia con el tiempo y terminó enfocándose en su trabajo otra vez. Además, nunca cruzaban palabra. Sólo una ocasión, que Michael mantendría en secreto y que nunca olvidaría, Kate le habló seriamente.

La joven se puso repentinamente de pie, y se dirigió a Michael con decisión.

-Michael...- le dijo al oído.

El hacker sintió un escalofrío. Su acento francés le ponía los pelos de punta; le hacía sentir que se podría desvanecer de un momento a otro.

-¿Qu... qué sucede, Kate?- tartamudeó él.

-_C'est Amon... j'ai peur... _

-¿Cómo?

-_Il est vraiment bizarre, ce jeune homme. Il ne sourit jamais, il n'aime pas les plaisanteries, il n'a pas d'amis, il ne prend jamais de jour de congé, il n'invite jamais les collègues à boire un café…_

Michael dejó de teclear un momento. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba hablar a Kate en su idioma natal.

-Eto... bueno, él es así. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-_Je ne le crois pas..._- dijo la joven cazadora- No sé por qué, pero él nunca me ha dado buena espina. Siento que algún día... que algún día me mostrará quién es en verdad.

Michael fijó la mirada en Amon. Permanecía también en su lugar, revisando algunos archivos. Amon a menudo miraba a Kate de la misma manera en que Michael lo hacía. Seguramente la odiaba por ser tan irresistiblemente atractiva. Y por ser tan inexpresiva como él, o hasta más.

-¿De qué hablas? Él no es de otra manera. No sé a qué te refieres.

-Tengo miedo...- confesó Kate, tratando de ser lo menos expresiva posible- Sé de lo que es capaz ese joven...

Michael soltó un débil quejido. ¿Kate tenía miedo de Amon?

-¿Qué podría hacerte Amon?

-Tú sabes qué podría hacerme. Y cuando se presente la oportunidad, lo hará.

Michael no dijo nada. Estaba petrificado ante la confesión de la joven.

-Y lo peor es que sé que no haré nada para evitarlo- continuó ella-, porque estará correcto. Y sé que será pronto...

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó Michael, sin entender nada de lo que ella decía.

-Es lo que quisiera saber.- dijo Amon fríamente.

Michael saltó en su silla. Amon se había puesto de pronto justamente detrás de ellos. Kate lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nadie te llamó aquí.- le dijo, inquisitivamente.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?- insistió Amon, con una expresión totalmente nula.

-No te importa.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?- la retó Amon.

-No.- dijo Kate inexpresivamente.

-_Alors, dépêche -toi._- le ordenó Amon.

Kate enrojeció por la ira. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar. Michael se había quedado boquiabierto. ¿Amon hablaba francés? ¿Desde cuándo? Lo hablaba bastante bien. El hacker deseó por un momento haber hablado tan bien como él para haber podido entender todo lo que Kate había dicho antes.

-Hay trabajo qué hacer.- le soltó Amon al joven.

Michael volvió a mirar el monitor de la computadora. Mientras veía de reojo cómo Amon volvía a su lugar, se preguntó qué era lo que realmente sentía Kate hacia él. ¿A qué se refería con que sabía de lo que era capaz y que lo haría pronto? ¿Y cómo era que le tenía miedo? Kate nunca había demostrado temor hacia nada, mucho menos a Amon. Pero se había oído sincera antes y no había duda de que había hablado con la verdad.

-Así que... así es como iba a terminar todo entre nosotros, después de todo...

-Tú lo pediste.

-Ya lo sé. Y veo que no tienes dudas, ¿verdad? Como tampoco tendrás culpas...

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlas? Tú nunca significaste _nada_ para mí.

-_Nada_ es una palabra dura, ¿no lo crees, _mon ami_? Aunque quisiera que supieras que el sentimiento ha sido mutuo, _malheureux. _

Amon frunció el ceño. La joven sonrió descaradamente, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Ella permanecía de rodillas, malherida, rendida y maltrecha ante el frío cazador. El hombre apuntó el arma directamente a la frente de Kate.

-_Idiot._- dijo ella entre dientes, riendo de manera burlona.

Amon disparó.


End file.
